Total Drama revenge of the demigods
by Live-Love-Fangirl123
Summary: Hey everyone I am starting a new story with your OC's! there are 18 demigods competeing for 200 000 0000 dollars what will happen in this story or humor,romance,and alliances find out on total drama revenge of the Demigods!ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Total drama revenge of the Demigods

Hey everyone it's zoomian here I am starting

A new story were demigods compete to win the

200,000,0000 dollars .your item is your demigod weapon.

I am accepting 17 OC's plus my own so send those apps in

Quick!I am accepting 9 males and 8 females.

Application form

Name:

Age:

Nicknames:

Height:

stereotype

Weight:

Tattoos/ piercings ect.

Skin:

Gender:

Body type:

Hobbies:

Sexuality

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Everyday wear:

Formal:

Party:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Friends:

Enemies:

Family:

Powers (Must Have)

Item (Must Have)

Bio:

Personality:

Parents

Fears(Must Have)

Secrets(Must Have)

Paired up?

If so with whom?

Do they smoke/drink/drugs?

Do they like to party?

Audition Tape:

My OC

Name: Daniella

Age: 17

Nicknames: preferred to be called Ella

Height:5,3

Stereotype: short and sassy

Weight: 115

Gender: female

Tattoos/peircings/ect.:none

Skin: Tan

Body type:short skinny but built.

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: singing, tennis , pranking

Likes: sports, cheese

Dislikes: bitchy girls sluty girls ,

Hair color: light brown

Hair style: long and wavy

Eye color: green

Everyday clothes: strapless shirt with jean shorts

Formal wear: light blue sparkly strapless dress that goes to knees silver flat's

Pajamas: long fluffy polka dot pants with a white t-shirt

Swimwear: silver bikini

Friend: Someone to prank with and someone who

Gets her

Enemies: People who judge her or hate her for no reson

Family

Dad- serge-43

Mom-Vera-40

Brothers-Ruvim-24

Arthur-23

Powers- can turn invisible and is incredibly smart

Item: hair clip that turns in to a bow and arrow

Parent: Athena goddess of wisdom.

Bio: Daniella was born in British Columbia

Not knowing anything about being a demigod

Her real mother is Athena Goddess of wisdom.

Personality: Daniella is a sassy girl who loves

To prank and is not afraid to put you in your place

She is usually pretty nice but if you offend her or her friends she will smack you down like the hand of god

Fears: another family member dieing

Secret: Her dad she has right now is not her real dad

Her real dad w\as murdered at work

Paired up: Yes

If so with whom? With someone who can calm her down

And someone who accepts her for who she is

Drinks/drugs/smokes: None of the above

Do they like to party? Yes

Audition Tape: hey everyone it's Daniella here

The reason I should be on total drama is because I can out smart anyone and I am really strong so I can beat up anyone if I have to.

Please only send applications bye reviews

Thanks

-Zoomian


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I have got the first cast list so far here it is!

Alissa Pearson- the sweet artist

Mirra Yentlren- The huntress

Ashton Cadenza Arwaltz- Musician

Shae lynn White- The laid back girl

Amaterasu Omikami- Sarcastic girl

Thanks for your reviews and feel

Free to send in another character if

You would like to.

Please try to make your OC stand out

I would like to be able to have at least

2 villains. Send your Apps in |Quick I am only accepting 8 more males and 4 more females!


	3. Chapter 3

I am Back everyone! Sorry for the really long wait I feel like a horrible person for not updating sooner

But I do have the final cast list! (Yay!) I am only using 13 people and I have put another one of my own OC's in two OC's are Daniella Kowaliuk and Stewart Mclean.(Chris _is_ Stewart's father) And both of my OC's are based off my real friends.

So enough of me Talking here is the Cast list!

_Girls_

Alissa Pearson- The sweet artist

Mirra Yentlren- The huntress

Shae lynn white- the laid back girl

Amaterasu Omikami- Sarcastic girl

Katerina Todd- Deadly and scary

Franklina Mcknight- Goth boxer

Daniella Kowaliuk- Short and sassy

_Boys_

Ashton Cadenza Arwalts- Musician

Jake Dark- the Backstabber

Christen Clark- Musician

Tyson James- The laid back surfer

Stewart Mclean- the Short tempered guy

Sorry to anyone who did not make it through I thought everyone did a great job with the applications and if you did not make it on to this story don't give up go and try for some other OC stories there are tons out there!

I still need a few more things before we start what does you person think of everyone? Here is are the ones for my OC's.

Daniella's opinions

Girls

Alissa Pearson-Seems pretty nice but sounds pretty girly (Neutral)

Mirra Yentlren- Sounds like a pretty nice girl who can defiantly fight for herself! (friend)

Shae lynn white- sounds like a pretty nice person but you never know….. (neutral)

Amsterasu Omikami- Seems like a very sarcastic girl witch I love. (So close friend)

Katerina Todd- Ooh Hell cat sounds Interesting ;) (Best friend)

Franklina Mcnight- uhh Goths! ( Enemy)

_Boys_

Ashton Cadenza Arwaltz- He sounds really sweet! (friend)

Jake Dark- Sounds…Scary but I can take him.( Enemy)

Christen Clark- Not sure sounds like a great personality. ( Possible crush)

Tyson James- He sounds *blushes* Really nice. ( possible love interest)

Stewart Mclean- Uhh Chris's son but… you never know (Positive neutral)

I also need 5 sentences on how they speak and if you have any challenge Ideas Please Please Please send them in I really need them! Thanks

-Zoomian


	4. Preview

**AN: Hey everyone this is not a chapter well it is but it is only like a preview you just meet all of the characters.. I am also setting up a poll on my profile for if you think I should tell you all Stewart's background or should I leave it a mystery….**

**Oh! I almost forgot this season YOU the readers get to vote on who goes home! Well without further ado…..Total Drama Revenge Of The Demigods!**

**No POV **

Chris McLean walks out to in front of the camera. "Hello everyone we are back for our 5th season! This season is going to be the best yet. New challenges, Worse food than usual (chef glares at him when he said that) but most importantly even better contestants! These are not your average people; they have powers use weapons and fight monsters even! They are demigods! Witch means one of their parents is a god. Well time to meet our new contestants. We will start with our lovely ladies. First up she is 17 years old likes Fine arts, plants, flowers, small animals, Photography, camera's, music and friends from Chicago Illinois the daughter of Demeter…..Alissa Pearson!" A short girl with strawberry blond hair put in a side braid walks out wearing a green cardigan sweater with a white flowered camisole underneath, Blue skinny jeans, ballet flats, with a silver teardrop necklace. "Hello there everyone I'm Alissa pear" "Son yes we get it, now wait over there you are talking up my air time! Chris yells. "Oh my gods I am very sorry!" Alissa says. "Ok whatever go stand over there I have to introduce the rest of the people!" "Our next contestant is 17 years old likes swimming, Exploring, Hunting, looking at the sky, fighting with and without weapons, Being with animals and nature, Reading, Singing, Animals, weapons and making her own things The Daughter of Artemis….Mirra Yentlren! A tan Girl with long and wavy Dark brown hair walks out wearing a black hunting dress. "Hello there everyone I am really excited to be here!" "*Cough Air time*Cough!" Chris whisper yells "Sorry" Mirra says. "OK everyone here is our next lovely lady she is 16 years old likes Skateboarding, swimming, sunshine, Stars, Mirrors, water, rock music, sugar , Soda, sweet things, Traditional Japanese foods, her brother susanoo, lightning, storms, Final fantasy games, anime, manga, scary movies, sleeping in and warmth…Amaterasu Omikami! A tall girl with straight raven black hair down to her shoulders walks out wearing a dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, black biker boots with silver studs on them and a necklace with a piece of mirror as the pendant.

"Hey everyone I'm Ame!" "I thought your name was Amater-

"Call me Ame" Ame says "Well looks like we have a rebel here this season!" Chris says "Our next contestant she is 17 years old likes playing guitar, singing, hanging out at the beach, Swimming, campfires, starry nights, animals, nature, Traveling, comedy/Romance movies, ice cream, hanging with old friends and meeting new ones. The daughter of Apollo…Shae Lynn White! A tall girl with straight brown hair in a ponytail with the bangs on the side of her face walks out wearing jean shorts brown strapped sandals a sky blue t-shirt and a chain around her neck with a silver ring on it. "Hey everyone I'm- "yes we know who you are I just introduced you Now move you all keep taking up MY air time! Our next contestant she is 16 years old likes a good book, boxing, a nap, swimming, and beating the pants off anyone in poker the daughter of Ares…Franklina McKnight!

A tall girl with dark brown hair in a braid with a headband walks up "hey there I'm Franklina but you can call me- "Ok we get it my air time is on the line here so move!" Chris says "No you interrupted me so I am going to finish, as I was saying I am Franklina McKnight but you can call me Fran or Lana. Oh, And Chris NEVER interrupt me AGAIN!" Fran yells "Well it looks like someone has a temper!" But anyway here is our next contestant she is 17 years old likes Music, sports and food the daughter of Hades….Katerina Todd! A short girl with Bright Red hair walks out. " Hey everyone I'm Katerina But you can call me Kat but people that know me call me hell Kat for reasons…That you will quickly find out." "Ok then here is our final lady she is 17 years old likes sports and…..Cheese? The daughter of Athena….Daniella Kowaliuk! A Short girl with wavy light brown hair walks up "Hey there I'm Daniella but you can call be Ella or Dani!" Daniella says "So that is the last of our ladies now it is time to introduce our Male Contestants First he is 17 years old likes Singing and Music the Son of Saraswati Goddess of Music and Knowledge…Ashton Cadenza Arwaltz! A Tall boy with Brown hair and Green eyes walks out. "Hey everyone I'm Ashton And I love Music and singing." "Ok Go stand over there My Air time here!" Chris says "Our next contestant is 16 years old likes Surfing, Mystery Novels, Cute Girls, Love songs and sweet foods The Son of Neptune **(AN: Sound familiar Heroes of Olympus Fans?) **Tyson James!

A Tall boy with Ocean blue hair and Sea foam Green eyes walks out. "Hey everyone I'm Super excited to be here!" "Just stand over there." Chris says. "Our next Contestant is 17 years old and Likes The Darkness, Murder and showing his real self?The son Of Erebus…..Jake Dark!

**Jake POV**

Oh No. I can't have people knowing that I like Murder! It will be harder for me to manipulate them if they don't completely trust me! I will just tell them that it was a mistake they will definitely believe me I am very good at manipulating…..

**No POV**

Jake walks up, "Oh no they must have mixed up my sheet with someone else's! I would never write anything like that down!"

Chris points at an intern "you over there your Fired You mixed up the sheets!" Um Actually that was you" said the intern "I don't care your still fired!" "Ok so on to our Next contestant He is 17 years old likes Music and animals The Son of Apollo…..Christen Clark! A boy with black spiked hair and hazel eyes walks up "hey everyone I am so excited to compete against all of you! Especially you Sis **(AN if you didn't know he is talking to Shae they are half brother and sister)**

"Ok We are at our last contestant but Defiantly not least! He is 17 years old likes Playing Guitar, Flirting, and soccer the son of Aphrodite and My own son….Stewart Mclean!

A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes walks out wearing and blue and white plaid shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Hello there everyone I am Stewart Mclean The son of Chris, I wanted to join in the earlier season but Dad said that I would have an unfair advantage because I was a demigod." "So this is our New cast Tune in Soon For…..

**Ame:** "Total"

**Christen:** "Drama"

**Shae:** "Revenge"

**Mirra:** "Of"

**Tyson:** "The"

**Stewart:** "Demigods"

**Jake: "**Believe me you do not want to miss this…..

**AN: Hey everyone I hope you liked it and I thought it would be a good idea to have Stewarts godly parent Aphrodite just because it was Chris also Stewarts power is Mind Control…..**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**Yours truly**

**-Zoomian**


End file.
